Sarah Ateara
by Cadence Callula Laramae
Summary: ON HAITUS - discovered on laptop to be completed later An adopted girl will unite three brothers and two packs that threaten their home! She will discover the love of a family and the love of an imprint. Warning of sex, swearing, drinking and violence!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer lolz, I don't own Twilight, only the characters I created :)**

**Sarah Ateara**

**Chapter 1**

I hate men. I really do. I'm sixteen years old and I have reasons to hate men. It sucks. I've had about 4 serious relationships, 20 casuals and who knows how many one nighters. God I'm a slut. I'm also sick of the family. They're only adopted family so that's probably why. The only good thing about them is that they are rich and I get whatever and whoever I want. That is probably the only good thing currently in my life. The constant stream of guys that always head my way including Nate, my adopted brother. He's hot and he's my best mate. With benefits. Whenever either of us wants to have eachother, we do. We're practically the same so we don't give a damn and nobody knows. God that would cause a scandal. My biological Dad comes down every so often and we talk and text and shit. He's really cool but he mooches money off of me sometimes plus he is a complete man-whore. And that's rich from me. He's done every women with a pulse in my house except my adopted mum, Karen, who I hate just like my adopted Dad; William, so basically all the servants. He's Garth. Anyway, I've decided to leave. Make an adventure for myself. Go abroad. Do something with the complete spiral of boredom that is my life. So here I am. Walking through the woods near the very edge of my adopted parents land. Well I was till that sickly sweet stench hit me full on in the face. I started shaking violently and had to crouch to the floor with the pain I was in but for some reason I didn't make any noise. And then the air decided to torture me and send another full on draft of the smell that caused me my pain. That pushed me over the edge. The burning angry heat spread from my back and convulsed me forward into what was unknown to me. I'd had a fever for a little while but I had been fine till now. When I opened my eyes, everything was different. I mean everything. Everything was so clear and defined, it was amazing that I had missed the little things. And my hearing was better, too. I breathed slowly to see what happened. I could see my furry black legs with white patches, below me. I then inspected the damage I had just caused. I saw my iphone wedged into a tree when it was in my jeans pocket. I saw money scattered in all directions. I saw, what was, my clothes, shredded beyond belief and then my other clothes, that were in my bag, currently laying in mud on the floor plus my purse, with all my cards in, thankfully intact. Then I looked at my bag. I almost cried. It was also shredded beyond repair. My poor bag. My favourite bag ever. It was louis viton. Not my viton bag that cost hundreds of pounds. I felt like crying as I mourned its passing which even I admitted to myself was utterly sad.

_You're mourning a bag?_ I heard in my head. I male voice which I thought was quite similar to Garth's.

_God, yes. That was Louis Viton, damn it!_ I snapped back, only half joking. I could hear him rolling his eyes. And the wind hit me again with the sickly sweet sent. The man stiffened. I picked the word _vampire_ out of his head. Vampire. Cool. Sarah wants a looksie. But not before I looked at myself. I trotted to the nearby lake and peered over the edge at myself. I had black fur with white and brown patches in scattered directions over my face.

_I look like a fucking cow! Or a zebra! Or a dalmation!_ I mentally yelled still joking. The man was still silent. I could sense others in my mind still silent. I didn't care. I slightly cared about having guys vioces in my head but I'd get to that later. I knew the legends of my tribe, even if I had never been to La Push before. I knew I was a shapeshifter. Then the wind hit me again. Compeling me to trace after the vampires. There was more than one. So I started to follow the scent.

_What the hell are you doing?_ The mans vioce yelled at me. _Sam._ He added to tell me who he was. Sam. The name was familiar somehow. I didn't falter or stop in my step. I just rolled my eyes and started running. They weren't far.

_What's she thinking?_ Another male voice yelled at Sam. He's mental voice was strangely a bit like mine.

_Quil?_ Sam asked questionly. _How can I hear you? Have you rejoined my pack?_ His pack? I was thinking. Oh, right, Sam was alpha. Ah well.

_No._ Quil thought slowly. _I think we're connected by the chick, somehow. Maybe because she's new and needs everyones help._

_This chick has a name and needs no ones help._ I snapped at Quil.

_Yeah, sure you don't. You're walking towards some vampires and you don't need our help._ Quil thought back with heavy sarcasm.

_Shut up!_ My mental voice ordered, Quil seemed to visibly jump.

_She's Beta!_ A girl gasped. Finally a girl. Like I already said, I hate men.

_What's your name?_ Sam asked politely. He sounded like he respected me as Beta. Awesome.

_Sarah. Sarah Jayne Lily Autumn Ateara._ I answered smugly.

_Ateara?_ Quil asked. _I'm Quil Ateara._ Great, the dick head was related to me.

_I got my mum's last name._ I thought back, only walking towards the vampires, now.

_Who's your mum?_ The girl asked me also in shock. _I'm Leah Clearwater._

_I am the illegitamet child of Ruby Ateara and Garth Uley. Named after Sarah Autumn Black. Shiped off to adoption._ I rolled my eyes again.

_My mom!_ Quil yelled, not really as a question. Great, the dick head was my brother.

_Garth Uley, my dad?_ Sam asked as shocked. My brother is alpha which made me beta, I like that. I knew Sam sounded familiar! Dad talked about him all the time. I always felt guilty at the fact that I was the reason he had to leave. I always wanted to meet one of my three brothers.

_Three brothers?_ Quil asked. Well, whispered to me. _There's another?_

_Yeah. Summat like Emma or Emmett or Embry. I dunno._ I explained at a stand still, now, listening to the reunion of my brothers. _I'm sorry, Sam. You lost your Dad because of me._ I thought sadly to him.

_I'm your brother, too? I'm Sam's brother as well. I'm Embry._ Embry said to me. It felt like he was gonna cry.

_Join the club, hun._ I smiled. I started walking towards the vampires.

_Stop! Just stop there until we figures things out!_ Sam ordered.

_Get on a plane to England and make me, big bro._ I thought back cockily.

_England?_ Embry yelped. He loved me already. He wanted a sister and so did Quil and Sam. I silently forgave Quil for being an arse.

_You WILL stop! Three of us just found a sister we wont loose you!_ Quil yelled at me, I was touched.

_They can already smell me, there's no point in turning back._ I thought back as I emerged from the trees into a meadow where a man, well vampire, was bent over a woman, draining her.

_Sarah!_ Sam tried again. I ignored him. My head enclined to the left as I stared at his arse.

_Look at that arse!_ I mentally yelled oggling him. That I saw the girl he was draining. It was Anna Jackson. I was suddenly happy she was dead. Very happy. The pack was disgusted.

_You're happy an innocent girl is being drained by a vampire?_ A male voice asked me.

_Hell yeah! That stupid, fucked up, slut should be dead. Of course I'm happy! She fucking stabbed me! I nearly died! I've threatened to kill her hundreds of times. She was a complete slut which is big compared to me. Hell, that's big compared to my Dad!_ I finished angrily. They weren't disgusted, now. Just shocked and appaled at me getting stabbed and nearly dying. Sam was a little pissed that I called our Dad a slut. _This hotty couldn't have run into a more perfect candidate!_

_Will you please stop oggling the fucking vampire?_ Quil yelled at my less than pure thoughts about him. He thought that was bad. Me staring at a guys arse was far from the worse thing I've done in my life. Well, who I've done. I felt a grin spread over my face.

_How old are you?_ Sam asked and before I could stop myself from thinking anything I told them I was 16. They were appaled again. I didn't give a shit.

_She's like a female version of Embry! Or even Seth!_ The other male voice stated. I found that funny. My brothers and Leah did not. My grin grew wider. I quickly placed him as Paul from the others minds. There was also Jared, Jacob and Seth who I didn't know. Then the vampire guy turned around to look at me and other vampires appeared from the trees opposite me. The grin fell from my face. My thoughts still couldn't stop thinking that the three guys were amazingly gorgeous.

_Ah, shit._ I whined mentally. The pack were frozen and all felt helpless in America. _Well, I look like a wolf, I'll act like a wolf. God I hope they don't notice because for fuck sake I come in peace._

"Relax. She comes in peace, she's just curious. She also thinks I'm hot." The vampire, who had just finished draining Anna, chuckled. "I read minds. Don't worry, you'll be okay, we won't hurt you. Tell your pack to relax. I'm Nigel. This is Harry, Simon and Lizzy." Nigel smiled at me while pointing to the other three vampires who had relaxed there defensive positions.

_Awesome! Hot, nice vampire!_ I thought just to piss the pack off. It so worked. _Did you lot hear the relax part?_ I asked.

_Yes._ Sam answered but he still didn't trust the vampires. Me and Nigel actually rolled our eyes at the same time.

_I'm Sarah!_ I said to all of them. _A shapeshifter of the Quileute tribe of La Push in Washington, America._ I continued formally.

_Born to be beta._ Jacob chuckled. I smiled again.

"Pleased to meet you, Sarah." Nigel smiled at me flirtily. My eyes grew bigger while my grin practically went up to my eyes. That insanely pissed off the pack.

_Hell, no!_ Embry yelled mentally.

_Unbelievable!_ That was Quil.

_You are NOT sleeping with a vampire you just met!_ Sam yelled in Alpha tone. I rolled my eyes while Nigel chuckled.

_You sound just like Dad._ I grumbled mentally. _Spoil sports._

_Yeah because I'm sure he's ever ordered you not to sleep with a vampire._ Embry though sarcastically.

_Well, probably not. But he told me not to sleep with the guy's son who he worked with just because he hated him and it was my 'duty' to hate his son, too. I didn't listen then either._ I smiled smugly. Nigel chuckled again.

"Lizzy, follow Sarah's trail and pick up some clothes for her. Wouldn't want her to appear in front of us naked." Nigel grinned at me. The pack went into uproar they were so pissed off at his inuendo.

_Jesus! He's just teasing!_ I told the pack while I tried secretly to hope to God he wasn't. Lizzy left and return with some of my clothes. _I will phase as soon as I'm finished talking. I promise. Then I'm gonna go home, pack some more stuff and fly to Seattle. Bye guys. And Leah._ I smiled then flew into the trees to phase and get dressed before the pack could say anything.

_Is it me, or did she sound like when a human is rushing to get off of a phone to sleep with their boyfriend?_ I heard Jared ask earning a round of groans from Sam, Embry and Quil.

_I'm going to talk to the Cullens about our... situation._ Jacob thought to everyone then left.

_Sarah's taking leech lover to a whole new level._ Paul grumbled but was still laughing about it. That's the last thing I heard before I phased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I skipped back to the four vampires, bare foot. Lizzy didn't think of shoes, or underwear, for that matter. I looked, at first, to Nigel. He had glossy brown, spiked up hair and piercing red eyes. Lizzy had wavy blonde hair that was almost white, she was standing next to Simon so I guessed he was her mate. Simon had thick black hair that was messy while Harry had dirty blonde hair in a similar style. All four of the vampires were pale white and incredibly beautiful to look at. They also all had the red eyes. So, bad vampires, I can go Beta on their arses and tell them to not hunt here or go to animals, or even both.

"Hi." I said politely. "Thanks Lizzy." I smiled looking at her.

"No problem. It's nice to meet you, Sarah." Lizzy smiled at me. She had a slighlty irish accent that probably wouldn't have been picked up from human ears.

"You all helped me phase for the first time and meet my family so I thank you for that as well." I continued smiling at all four of them. They also smiled back.

"You're welcome." Simon said lightly next to Lizzy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"Shape shifters are famous among our kind since they faced up to the Volturi with the Cullens 2 years ago." Harry smiled fondly at me.

"Like I've already said, today was the first time I phased so I never knew anything about this except from the legends my father told me. I know about our treaty with the golden-eyed cold ones who hunt animals and strive to protect humans. I think it's amazing." I said wistfully.

"We'd love to go meet them. I hear they have a mind reader." Nigel smiled at me, his smile still flirty.

"I'm sure they'd be okay with that but do not forget the treaty, you'd be unable to hunt humans. It wont be allowed, you would be killed immediately by the pack the second you bite anyone. Have any of you tried animal?" I asked.

"I have." Harry answered. "None of the rest have. It's not bad, depending on the animal, you'd have to get used to it. I've been thinking of going to the vegetarian diet."

"Would you change your diet, now? If you met the Cullen's, I'm sure they'd be able to help you. Any of you would. Which brings me to you four. I may be new but my job is still to protect humans and many humans here are my family or friends. You will not hunt any more humans in this area however you can have any animal here. You can't stay in the area if you don't." I ordered lacing my Beta tone in my voice but still tried to be polite.

"We will meet the Cullens however our diet change is another subject. We would need to discuss it. We were thinking about getting a permenant house in the area like the Cullen's have so staying is an option." Nigel said equally as authorotive and polite.

"Of course. I'll give you three hours then I'll come back here for your answers." I smiled at them briming with hope that I'd helped.

"Thank you." Harry said finally and started to walk off closely followed by Lizzy and Simon to the trees where they had appeared from. Nigel stayed still.

"Can I speak with you, Sarah, before I go to my coven?" Nigel asked.

"Sure." I smiled at him coyly.

_I think speaking sounds interesting._ I thought to Nigel who immediately began grinning. He began to walk behind him so I followed until we walked to my adopted parents cabin near by where I loved to camp out in with Nate. We walked straight in and up to the bedroom.

"I believe that your brothers think you're gonna sleep with me." Nigel stated. I merely nodded. "Would you like to?"

"I've never slept with a vampire before, it sounds interesting. I know vampires are strong but I'm durable, I heal. You just can't bite me, venom to us is fatal." I smiled getting aroused more and more by the second.

"Duly noted." Nigel grinned then enclosed the gap between us and kissed me. This was going to be once and quick, I needed to talk to my Dad. "Your pack will be pissed." Nigel said while kissing me and angling me to the bed where we then fell.

_I don't give a shit._ I thought to him while I unbuttoned his shirt quickly where he then slipped it off onto the floor to reveal his chisled six-pack chest. Fuck, that was gorgeous. I rubbed my hands over his cold body while he pulled off my shirt, pausing from kissing me to pull it over my head leaving it to fall onto the floor reavealing my breats, bra-less. He trailed kisses down my neck to my chest where he took one of my nipples into his mouth and sucked, hard while trailing his cold tongue around my nipple causing me to throw my head and scream as the pressure in my stomach began to build. When he decided I'd had enough he went back to my lips where I was panting a little. I also felt his hard on through his jeans begging to come out. I flipped him onto his back and sat ontop of him pinning his arms above as I began trailing kisses and grazing my teeth against his skin making my way down to his cock while he growled and moaned at my contact. I pulled off his jeans with his boxers and threw them onto the floor before pulling myself back over to Nigel's lips. He flipped me onto my back again while we were kissing and pulled off my own jeans and layed them on the floor leaving us both naked. His eyes flickered to mine to see we were both grinning then he lifted himself to kiss my lips softly before pounding into me making me gasp. He continued pounding into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh my God." I gasped able to say something for the first time since we started having sex.

"God has nothing to do with this, babe." Nigel whispered into my ear before he started licking and nibling my earlobe.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, fuck! Holy fuck!" I screamed as I was nearly reaching my climax.

"I'm also nothing holy." He whispered in my ear again while I started panting. "Let me help you." Nigel reached his long fingers down to my clit and rubbed it quickly making me howl in pleasure before sending me over the edge and making me come harder than I have ever in my life. My release triggered his and he was growling and moaning as he came inside me. He rolled off of me and layed next to me as my pants returned to normal breathing and I was able to form a cohert sentence, even though Nigel could read my mind, I'm sure that didn't make sense at the moment, either.

"That was..." I started but I couldn't put a word on how fucking amazing that was.

"I know. It was the same for me as it was for you." Nigel smiled at me then kissed my forehead. "Now, your pack needs to talk to you and my coven needs to speak to me."

"You're right." I grinned. "Now, I have 3 brothers in my head when ever I'm a wolf not to mention the rest of the pack who weren't too pleased with the idea of me having sex with a vampire." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "But. It was so worth it." Nigel chuckled then kissed my forehead again and proceeded to get dressed and finally leave. I layed there for another 5 minutes calming myself before pulling on my clothes, grabbing my motorbike from behind the cabin and ridding off to a secluded area to phase.

_Everyone's favourite english chick is back._ I thought out of giddiness which I tried desperately to rein in.

_It's just Leah. The boys were a little worried about coming back to your thoughts in case you... You did, didn't you?_ Leah asked me. I could feel her grinning. I knew then that Leah would be my best mate or even a sister to me.

_Oh fuck yes! You have no idea how much human sex pales in comparison to sex with a fucking vampire!_

_What's it like?_ Leah asked timidly. I decided to show her. She was panting by the end of it then she ran off while I curled my wolf self on the forest floor in bliss of what I was feeling. _See if you can find a vampire, hun. _I thought to Leah just before all the guys phased to chase Leah._ You do not want to follow her. Trust me._ I told the guys. They immediately stopped. Well, they froze. Then Leah phased back to human.

_That's my sister._ Seth whined. I burst out laughing then I heard someone on there side burst out laughing as well.

_That's Edward Cullen. He's a mind reader._ Jacob said to me. That got me thinking about Nigel because he can read minds as well and, well, they saw something they didn't want to see before I could stop myself.

_Sarah!_ Sam mentally yelled.

_Uncaring, big brother. Uncaring._ I thought while stretching out my wolf legs. _You boys are gonna end up gay from me._ I chuckled to myself. The boys where frozen again. They felt scared. Except for Sam.

_I'll tell Dad._ Was all he said and that made me freeze.

_What?_ I asked.

_I'll tell Dad you slept with a vampire._ Sam simply said. I was shocked.

_That's just harsh._ I heard from the other side. I guessed it was Edward.

_What?_ Another vampire girl asked. Jacob was looking at her, she had black spikey hair. I picked Alice out of Jacob's mind.

_Sam threatend to tell their Dad that Sarah had sex with a vampire._ Edward sighed. I could see from Jacob that they all looked apalled at Sam. Well, at least I had the vampires on my side.

_You wouldn't._ I said.

_I would._ Sam disagreed.

_Samuel Uley. Do you really want a gay pack? Because I swear to God if you don't promise right now, and that goes for all of you, any of you say anything to my Dad I was personally play me with Nigel over and over and over and over again in my mind and I will make you all watch. Then I'll go onto every human guy I have ever slept over and over and over and over again in my mind. Do you really want the pack to suffer? I think the only person who wouldn't suffer is Leah and that's good because I like Leah._ They were stuned into silence. Scared again. Including Sam this time.

_This girl's got bite._ Edward chuckled.

_Why are they scared again, Edward?_ A blonde male vampire asked. Jacob named as Jasper, he was an empathy. He felt their fear.

_Sarah's just threatened to show every single one of the wolves every single sexual encounter she has ever had over and over and over and over again in her mind including with the vampire._ Edward chuckled. It sounded like he was holding in full blown laughter.

_I think I will like Sarah._ A big burly male vampire said who was standing next to a gorgeous blonde. Jacob named them as Emmett and Rosalie.

_Not to mention that would be both packs. I'm connected to both of them. All of you will suffer. Jacob, you're alpha of your pack, you could get at least 2 of my brothers to do as their told. Do you really want to see what I've done?_ I asked sweetly.

_Embry. Quil. Seth. I order you to not say anything to Sarah or Sam's Father about Sarah... I order you to promise Sarah._ Jacob's Alpha tone wrang clear.

_We promise, Sarah._ Embry, Quil and Seth thought at the same time to me.

_Jake?_ I asked.

_I promise, too, Sarah._ Jacob said.

_Now that wasn't hard, was it boys?_ I asked. They stayed silent. _Jared? Paul? You both have imprints. Do you really want to be dreaming about guys next to your wives?_ I asked still sweetly but enjoying this to fuck.

_We promise, too._ Jared and Paul thought to me.

_Cool. Sam? Sam I don't want my biggest brother to see me do the stupidest things of my life but I will. You'll make both packs suffer._ I waited for Sam to answer but he stayed silent. _Fine. You asked for it, Sam._ I thought about me and Nigel having sex. I went through it slowly, through my eyes.

_Sam!_ Jacob was yelling.

_Sam! This is our sister!_ Quil was yelling.

_Please! Sam!_ Embry had resorted to begging.

_Sam!_ Even Seth yelled.

_All right! All right! I promise! Sarah, I promise not to tell Dad!_ Sam yelled at me and I stopped the memories.

_Thanks Sam!_ I smiled enjoying my moment of victory. I heard Edward roaring with laughter. When Jacob looked at all of them they where all laughing. He recognized the ones I didn't know as Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Ness. Jacob's heart practically sighed with how much he loved Renesmee. She was his imprint._ And Sam?_

_Yes?_ Sam asked nervously.

_I don't like being threatened. I'm gonna get you back, big bro._ I warned him. _Anyway, Cullens? Edward? I'm talking to you now._

_Go on, Sarah._ I heard Edward say.

_Okay. You lot are going to have visitors, I don't know when. They heard about something that happened with the Volturi and they were mega impressed. They want to learn from you so they're able to stay somewhere permenant. They want to live where I live, now. I've told them if they hunt animals that's fine by me but if they hunt any humans I'll kick their arses. One of them, Harry, has been trying the diet and is definately gonna do it but the others are currently talking about it but I think they will._

_That's amazing._ I heard Edward say.

_What?_ Carlisle asked.

_She convinced a coven of 4 vampires to become vegetarian and live in peace in England. They'll be visiting us to learn from us at some point._ Edward replied. He voice rang with pride. The Cullens were stunned into silence as were the pack. _She's going to be an amazing Beta, Sam._ Edward said to Sam.

_Awww, you're making me blush, Edward._ I thought jokily making him chuckle.

_I don't like the idea of you living near a coven of vampires and forcing them into the diet and punishing them single-handedly if they make a mistake._ Sam thought to me. Quil and Embry's thoughts were similar.

_Jesus, Sam. I thought you might have worked this out on your own. I'm coming home. For good. And I'm bringing Dad with me. I'm not much use in England and I want to meet my family. My brothers. My pack. I was running away when I first phased. I planned on going to France and Germany and Italy. I hate England, you bonehead._ I smiled at Sam in my mind. Sam looked like he was about to cry because he was getting me and Dad and Quil and Embry looked like they were gonna cry for getting me. _I wont let you 3 cry. Because if one of you cry I will and I hate crying. Do you really need to see the images again?_ I grinned. Their emotions went back to normal. _Thank you. I personally think I did awesome on my first day._

_That you did, Rah._ I heard Leah think to me.

_Thanks, Lea. Oh my God, you so missed it! I punished every guy because Sam threatened to tell Dad... well, you know..._ I trailed off.

_You fucked a vamp._ Leah finished for me.

_Yeah, I did._ I said dreamily.

_Calm down, Rah. I don't want a replay._ Leah warned me grinning.

_You sure, Lea. You had a pretty good reaction last time. Did you find a vamp on your travels?_ I asked being a cheeky fucker. The pack were shocked that me and Leah were acting like best mates.

_Rah, I will kick your arse the second you get here if you carry on._ Leah warned still grinning.

_Bring it, biatch._ I said. We both burst out laughing. Jacob's thoughts were bemused while Sam was happy as punch, Seth was exstatic at having his old sister back and the rest were just shocked.

_So, how did you punish these guys?_ Leah asked.

_I showed them what I showed you. Just in more detail._ I grinned.

_There was more detail?_ Leah asked.

_Oh, yeah. You wanna see?_ I asked because I just couldn't stop myself.

_NO!_ Sam, Embry and Quil yelled at the same time. I started rolling on the floor with laughter.

_I'm sure your reaction will be better this time, Lea._ I continued.

_NO!_ All the males yelled this time.

_Leah! Please! For fuck sake! Say no!_ Jacob begged his Beta.

_This is one of the best parts of being a woman, Lea. Men begging._ I thought to her before I started laughing harder. I laughed so much I actually phased back to human. It took me a bit to calm down then I phased back. _Sorry. I laughed so much I phased. Don't worry, Lea. When I get to America, I'll find you a vamp then you can punish them yourselves._

_Excellent._ Leah grinned. The men looked at her scared senseless. They looked like they would pee themselves. _I can't wait for you to get here, Rah._

_I'm pretty sure the women will get alot more respect, Lea._ I grinned.

_Oh, yeah._ Leah agreed with me. The men were still frozen with fear.

_Sam?_ I asked, my mental voice was a little quieter.

_Yeah?_ He asked nervously.

_I'm going to see Dad, you coming?_

_Sure. I'd love to Sarah. Guys, can you please phase for a bit?_ Sam asked. There was a lot of yeah sure's and shit.

_Em?_ I asked talking to Embry.

_Yeah?_ Embry asked. He sounded hopeful.

_Dad wants to speak to you, too. He's sorry to both of you. He didn't mean to utterly fail you both. I know you guys think he failed me, too because I ended up adopted to other people that I completely hate but he still turned up most of the time for me. Even if he is a mooching twat._ I grinned.

_I'll be ready, hun._ Em smiled at me.

_So taking my word! I'm shocked and appaled Embry Call. Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Bye Quil, Lea, others._ I grinned. They all said their goodbyes and phased and I was left with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed and mentally muttured to myself at what I had to do. I'd have to run back to the cabin to get a new rucksack for my clothes and junk, then I'd have to go get my stuff and pack it, including my dirty clothes which would have to be washed at Dad's then I'd have to go back to my bike and drive to Dad's and tell him all the shit I'd learned today and that he was leaving with me back to La Push and all in an hour to hear the answers from the fuckable vamps...

_Please don't call him that._ Sam whined as we got to the cabin.

_Sorry big bro._ I replied grinning. I trotted upstairs and grabbed a big gucci bag. It was pink and white, not my usual colours but it would have to do. I grabbed it in my mouth, not feeling the need to change as I ran to the place where I first phased.

_You've got alot to do._ Sam mused. I rolled my eye's.

_No shit, sherlock._ I replied as I got to my clothes. _Back in a mo._

_Okay._ Sam replied and I phased. It was thankfully not raining. A good day in england. I threw in my purse which had alot of money in it along with my passport and all the rest of my junk. I left out some underwear and shoes for me to carry before I walked to the lake and bathed the sex smell off of myself. When I was done I dried myself as best as I could with a small towel before packing it and phasing, carrying the stuff in my mouth as I ran back to my clothes and bike. I loved my bike.

_You took your time._ Sam commented.

_I had a quick dip in the lake, sue me._ I grumbled. _It takes about 20 minutes to get to Dad's on the bike, you can just chill until then while I talk to Dad._

_Fine by me._ Sam smiled.

_Tell me about yourself Sam._ I ordered trying to pass the time.

_My wife is called Emily, our son is called Harry and our daughter is Lila._ Sam replied picturing the three of them.

_I have a sister-in-law and nieces and nephews! Yay! Dad will be thrilled to be a grandpa! What about Quil and Embry? Have they imprinted?_ I asked buzzing with happiness.

_Quil has. Emily's neice, she's fairly young though. Embry has yet to._ Sam said, chuckling at my reaction. I had just got to my bike now.

_This is where I leave you. See you in 20 minutes._ I smiled.

_Okay. Bye little sis._ Sam said.

_G'bye big bro._ I grinned and phased. I quickly got dressed and hooked the bag onto my bag before setting off. The ride was peaceful and the traffic was thin so I got there quickly. I pulled into his drive and knocked. Dad opened the door and looked suprised and happy to see me.

"Hey kiddo, come on in." Dad said opening the door for me. I nodded and walked in silently. I walked into the kitchen with my bag. "Why've you got a bag? Have they pissed you off again?" Dad asked talking about Ryan and Grace, my adopted parents.

"When don't they." I scoffed putting my muddy clothes in his washing machine. I looked at Dad as he looked back at me curiously.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"You may want to sit down. I'll get you a beer." I replied walking to the fridge and grabbing two.

"You in trouble?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied and walked to the living room, handing him a beer. He nodded and sat down. "You know the legends you told me about home and us becoming wolves?"

"Yeah." Dad replied.

"Well, about an hour ago, I met four cold one's and changed into a wolf. And I mentally met my three brothers. They're wolves, too." I said carefully watching him. His eye's were wide.

"You... you met Sam and Embry. How are they?" Dad asked.

"Shocked but happy to have a little sister. Sam's married and has a son and daughter. They're beautiful. Embry's still single." I said with pride.

"I'm a grandfather." Dad choked with emotion.

"Sam's alpha. I'm beta." I grinned. "I'm going back, Dad. And you're coming with me."

"I... I don't know what to say. What about the Watson's and school?" Dad asked concerned.

"You don't have a say and I don't give a damn." I replied smirking.

"What happened with the vampires?" He asked concerned.

"I'm convincing them to join us to America. The vampire's from Ephariam's time are back and they want to meet them and change from being human drinkers to animal drinkers. I meeting with them again in half an hour." I replied. "Sam's on the other side, he and Embry want to speak to you."  
"Do... do they hate me?" Dad asked quietly. I stood up and walked to him smiling. He wrapped his arms around me.

"They don't hate you. I think Sam got over it a long time ago plus he understands you left because of me. And Embry finally know's who his father is." I said softly. He looked so guilty.

"Kathy never told Embry." Dad stated angrily.

"I don't think so." I replied dryly. "I'm going to phase now. Close your eyes, I have to take off my clothes so I don't ruin them." Dad nodded and covered his eyes while I quickly got undressed and phased.

_Hello?_ I asked feeling a bit stupid.

_I'm here._ Sam replied.

_Cool. So is dad. He'll come home and talk to you, he was worried you hated him. Anyway, run to the Cullen's and borrow the mind readers ability then you can ring dad's phone and the five of us can have a conversation._ I ordered him.

_Will do._ Sam replied and he set off running. _Embry's there with Jake already._

_Okay._ I said and barked to get dad's attention. He looked at me and laughed.

"You look like a cow." Dad continued laughing. Sam laughed too. I rolled my eyes. "That just looks wierd. A wolf rolling her eyes."

_I'm going to slap him when we're done._ I grumbled while they both laughed.

_I'll talk to you in a minute._ Sam said before he quickly phased. I walked over to my beer bottle and drank some. Dad laughed harder.

"That's so funny." Dad choked out. "A wolf drinking a beer bottle."

_Embry here._ Embry said phasing.

_Our dad is an idiot._ I stated.

_Why?_ Embry asked.

_He's laughing because my fur looks like a cow, I rolled my eyes and I drunk a fucking beer with my teeth._ I grumbled. I heard him and Edward on the other side laughing.

_What?_ I heard Sam ask on the other side.

_Just shut up. This is dad's number._ I told them dad's mobile number and it started ringing a minute later.

"Hello?" Dad asked answering it.

"Hey dad." Sam replied.

"Sammy." Dad whispered.

"And Embry, he's in wolf form but he can hear you." Sam replied. "We don't hate you, dad."

"My boys. I'm sorry for you both... for abandoning you boys, I really am but me and Ruby decided that I had to take Sarah away, she was a little girl, I had to look after her." Dad explained. "If I had known she would change, I would have stayed with the three of you."

_Ask if he's coming back._ Embry said and Edward passed on the message.

"Embry wants to know if you're coming back." Sam stated.

"Yes... definately yes." Dad replied

"Good because I want my children to know their grandfather." Sam said. I loved my brothers.

_Why thank you. We love you, too._ Embry replied. I chuckled.

"I'm glad you didn't turn out like me. Unlike your sister." Dad said looking at me.

_Hey!_ I said unhappily.

"Embry's the same." Sam replied.

_Hey!_ Embry echoed me.

_What a bunch of wankers._

_You said it, little sis._ Em grumbled.

_Anyway, I gotta bounce. Places to go, vampires to see. Oh, I'll be booking 6 seats on the next plane but I doubt the vamps will have passports so I don't know what to do about that._ I said.

_We know some people who can get papers._ Edward replied.

_Who needs paper's?_ I heard Jasper ask.

_The other vampires._ Edward replied.

_It's Nigel, Simon, Harry and Elizabeth, just give them a last name._

_Okay and we'll get you a flight while you're gone._ Edward stated.

_Whatever but make it for tonight._

_Will do._

_Later guys._ I finished and picked up my clothes and left the room to phase and dress.

"Where are you going?" Dad asked.

"I've got to talk to the vamps, Dad." I replied downing the last of my beer.

"You're not supposed to drink and drive, S.J." Dad said sternly.

"One beer doesn't count." I scoffed.

"Yes it does, Rah." I heard Sam yell over the phone.

"Fuck off, Sam." I called back.

"What have I said about swearing?" Dad asked.

"What have I said about sleeping with my maid?" I replied.

"What have I said about sleeping with your adopted brother?" Dad continued.

"Touche, old man." I finished grinning.

"Be careful on that bike!" Dad called to me as I walked out of the room.

"Will do!" I called back rolling my eyes as I walked to my bike and started it. I drove back the way I came, driving up the mud short cut on to the Watson grounds. My new eye's made it dead easy to drive between the tree's and up to the meadow where the four vamps stood waiting for me. "Have you made your desicion?" I asked.

"Yes." Nigel replied. "We will change our diet."  
"Awesome. I've talked to the Cullen's and they're happy to have you over. I'm catching a flight tonight up to America. It's up to you when you wish to join me." I smiled at them. I was exstatic that they were choosing the animal option.

"We don't have any passports or anything so we'll have to wait." Nigel stated.

"Jasper Cullen has already decided to go and get you some papers. I'll have them sent to my dad's house for you guys. I'll give you my number and let you know when to get them, you can get a flight and I'll even pick you guys up at the airport." I smiled at them.

"That is very generous of you." Lizzy smiled at me.

"Just doing my job. And my annoying adoptive parents are filthy rich and nothing gives me more pleasure than spending their money." I grinned at the four of them who chuckled. "Have one of you got a phone?"

"I have." Nigel said pulling out a mobile and passing it. I typed in my number and saved it under 'Rah the Wolf'.

"Ring me if you need me. I have to get something from the house, you can stay at my dad's place if you want." I smiled kindly before picturing the route to dad's house for Nigel. He nodded in thanks. "I'll see you soon."

"See you." Lizzy said before hugging me. I nodded and walked to my bike and drove off up to the main house. I hoped no one was in. I walked in quietly and snuck up the stairs and to my room. I walked to the desk and fished out the older version of my iphone and put it in my pocket. I looked at the bed that was made for once and grinned at the note I left. I raced out of the house and back to the bike and drove quickly to dad's house. When I walked in, I saw Dad sat on the computer still on the phone. I noticed he had tear tracks on his face. They'd had a heart to heart.

"Honey, I'm home." I called out sarcastically.

"Hello to you to, S.J." Dad grinned at me. "Sam wants to speak to you."  
"In a minute. Do you want another beer, old man?" I asked.

"Sure angel." Dad replied looking at the computer. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen to grab the beers and my broken phone. I walked back into the living room and gave him a beer then got the phone.

"What's up, big bro?" I asked sitting on the sofa.

"The Cullen's want to know how it went." Sam stated.

"How'd you think it went? I'm awesome, they of course have decided to change their diet. Oh, and dad, they'll be staying here a few nights until the passports come through, tell Jasper to have them sent to this address please." I said.

"Will do, darlin'." Jasper called out in an awesome southern accent.

"Well aint he a sweet southener." I joked. I heard him chuckle. "Hold on while I fix my phone." I slid the back off my old one and pulled the sim card out the wreck of the other phone and put it in and turned it on.

"What happened to your phone?" Sam asked.

"Well when I phased for the first time, my poor louis viton back wasn't the only victim. My phone ended up wedged into a tree." I grumbled.

"You're still mourning the bag then?" Sam asked.

"Louis Viton!" I shrieked. Their was a round of laughter on the other side.

"That isn't funny." I heard Alice say.

"Put her on." I ordered.

"This is Alice." Alice stated.

"Thank you, Alice. I'd rather talk to a vampire in stead of a fashion ignorant wolf." I said grinning. She sqealed.

"I'm going to like you! We can go shopping!" Alice said in a tinkly voice.

"How does New York sound? I've been dying to go shopping in New York. London isn't too bad and Paris is great but New York is supposed to be better." I asked my new vampire best friend.

"That sounds brilliant! We can go next weekend! I can't wait!" Alice continued.

"So this means less shopping trips for me?" I heard Bella ask.

"Yes, Bella." Alice replied.

"Thank you, Sarah! You've saved my life!" Bella called out.

"You're welcome, Bella." I replied chuckling. Alot of people chuckled on the other side. "What time is the flight, Dad?"

"Half past midnight." Dad replied.

"Daddy, order me a pizza please." I said nicely. "I'm starving."

"That's the wolf metabolism. You can eat loads and burn it off with ease." Jake chuckled.

"I can't get fat." I stated.

"Nope." Jake replied.

"Yay for wolf genes!" I called out happily. They chuckled. "Hold on. I'm putting you guys on speaker well I put my clothes in the dryer."

"What happened to your clothes?" Alice asked as I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Another victim on phasing. All my clothes ended up in the mud, they had to be washed." I replied dryly as I transfered them to the dryer.

"You poor thing." Alice said sympathetically.

"I know." I said. "I just hope they are dry before we have to leave."

"Well they have an hour and a half, I think they'll be fine." Alice reassured me.

"I really like you, Alice." I grinned.

"Same for you, Rah." Alice replied.

"I have to thank Leah for coming up with that nick name." I stated.

"Pizza will be here in 10 minutes." Dad called. My stomach growled at the thought of food.

"That's 10 minutes too long." I whined. "You need to go pack, Dad."

"In a minute, I need your opinion. What should I do about the house?" Dad asked as I walked back to the sofa.

"Sell it when we get to La Push." I replied.

"My job?" Dad continued.

"Quit it." I replied again.

"The car?" He asked.

"It's a ford, it's stupid and slow. Leave it here, we'll get a taxi to the airport." I scoffed.

"Okay, I'm going to pack." Dad got up and walked upstairs to pack.

"How long does the flight take?" I asked Alice.

"Nine and a half hours. You'll get to America at two in the morning. Sam has a room at his place for your dad and we've decided you can have a room at our place." Alice said cheerfully.

"Awesome." I replied.

"You wont say that when you smell the house." Jacob called out. "Ow!" Someone smacked him. I giggled. "You wouldn't laugh if you got smacked by Bella."  
"Bella wouldn't smack me, I've saved her plus I don't make assinine and annoying comments." I shot back. Sam snorted. "Okay, so not all the time. And only to my parents and brothers. So probably all the pack. I've never made an assinine or annoying comment to a vampire."

"What about the comment to Jasper?" Jake asked.

"Jasper!" I called.

"Yes?" Jasper asked.

"Was my comment about you being a sweet southerner assinine or annoying?" I asked Jasper.

"No ma'am." Jasper replied chuckling.

"Ha, Jake. Ha." I said smugly.

"Shut up." Jake replied.

"Make me, Jakey." I scoffed. "Oh that's right, you can't. I coulld kick your arse."

"Yeah, right. Bring it." Jake said seriously.

"I wouldn't want you to get all upset because you got your arse handed to you by a girl." I said grinning.

"Well, like I said, bring it." Jake scoffed.

"Fine. Your funeral." I grinned. "Oh and Jakey?"

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I've been doing karate and kick boxing since I was 7 years old. I'm a black belt. I will wipe the floor with you." I said smugly. I was met with laughter.

"Prove it." Jakey said.

"Okay. Watch the video that is about to be sent to who ever's this phone belongs to." I pulled out my phone and sent the 6 minute video of my black belt test that was particularly violent. I heard it go through and they started watching.

"Ooh, that kick to the face had to hurt." Emmett said.

"You're allowed to kick him their?" Embry asked incredulously.

"No. I got a point docked for that but I still passed." I grinned to myself.

"Did you just walk on your hands?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I was showing off a bit. What can I say, I'm flexible." I grinned.

"And look at that take down. Karate chop to the neck." Jasper drawled.

"He was unconcious for an hour." I chuckled. "He hates me now. You should have seen the rematch, it was better."  
"You're a ninja!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I do try." I replied grinning. "So, sweet southern empath, is Jakey scared?"  
"That he is, ninja darlin'." Jasper replied. I laughed.

"So, ninja sister, what else can you do?" Embry asked.

"Err, I can speak french and spanish. I love my guitar and my adopted mum made me take piano lessons as a kid. And I can play football." I replied.

"You mean soccer?" Emmett asked.

"It's not soccer! It's football! American football is just a bunch of padded pansy playing rugby like girls! Get it right, Emmett Cullen!" I trilled.

"Hey! They are not pansies playing rugby!" Emmett replied.

"Have you ever seen guys playing rugby? It's a hell of alot more violent then your american football and they don't wear padding!" I sneered.

"Okay! We get it! You don't like american football, let's drop it. How about baseball?" Edward asked me.

"I can hit a ball with a bat then run, if that's what you mean." I deadpanned.

"Excellent, you can play with us next thunderstorm." Emmett said.

"Sure, why not." I replied airily.

"How old are you?" Bella asked.

"Sixteen." Sam replied.

"My drivers lisence says 18." I replied.

"Shouldn't you be in high school?" Alice asked.

"Well, I don't know what time it is over their but it's half nine in the evening here." I replied.

"Ha ha." Alice said sarcastically.

"No, I finished high school. Over here I should be going to college. I finished in July." I said seriously.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Alice asked.

"A rockstar!" I exclaimed grinning.

"Seriously?" Edward asked.

"I would like to be a doctor but I decided that my life was boring so I ran away and then I met some hot vampires and here we are." I sighed.

"Do you still want to be a doctor?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"What would you want to specialise in?" Carlisle asked again.

"I thought, maybe, a Obstetrician or a Pediatrician or maybe a Surgeon." I replied again.

"You seem well read up on it." Edward commented.

"It was what I wanted to be. Are you guys thinking of wanting me to go back to high school? I'd have 2 more years, right?" I asked them.

"Why not? You can pose as another of Doctor Cullen's adopted kids." Emmett said.

"You're a doctor, Carlisle?" I asked.

"I'm currently an Obstetrician at the hospital myself. I could help you." Carlisle said. I felt the information whirl around my brain. I've always wanted to be a doctor, what's two more years of high school then college. And Sarah Cullen has a nice ring to it.

"You'd let me pose as your daughter and help me become a doctor." I said slowly.

"I think it's a good idea, Rah." Sam commented.

"Yeah, you could be Rah Rah Cullen." Embry said. I could hear his grin.

"You wouldn't have to take the Cullen name." Edward stated.

"I dunno. Sarah Cullen has a cool ring to it." I said quietly. "You guys have yet to meet me but you're being amazingly nice and you're letting me live with you."

"We're nice people." Jasper chuckled.

"Pizza's here!" Dad called.

"Food!" I shrieked and ran to the door leaving them all laughing. Dad passed me it and I went back to the sofa.

"So, what's happening now?" Dad asked.

"I'm becoming Sarah Cullen and going back to high school so I can be a doctor." I replied grinning.

"That's brilliant SJ, I was a bit worried you wouldn't be able to. You've been wanting to for ages." Dad exclaimed. I turned the phone off speaker and put it to my ear.

"So you want to?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell, yeah." I replied happily

"Okay then. We'll get you some school records, adoption records, a birth certificate and passport. What's your full name?" Carlisle asked.

"Sarah-Jayne Lily Autumn Uley-Cullen, now." I replied smiling at Dad. "Plus I need a licence. For a car and a bike. I can't not have them."

"Will do, ninja darlin'." Jasper replied.

"You know, you vampire guys are really sucky at pulling off that vamps are evil. I've yet to meet an unkind vampire and I now know 13." I said cheerfully.

"Twelve and a half." Jake corrected me.

"Half?" I asked confused.

"I'm a half vampire. I'm Ness. Edward and Bella are my mom and daddy." Ness said in a cute voice. She sounded really young.

"How old are you, Ness?" I asked.

"It's my third birthday on Saturday." Ness replied. She didn't sound that young. Or look it for that matter.

"Cool. Can I come to your party? I like cake." I asked nicely.

"Sure. But you'll have to get some cake before Jakey eats it all." Ness replied. I chuckled.

"I'll make sure I will. And I'm gonna get you a present. What do you want? You can have anything." I said.

"Can I have a pony?" Ness asked me.

"Sure, you can have one of mine. Although I'm not sure it'll get to America in time." I smiled.

"You have a pony?" Ness asked suprised.

"I have three. Bridie, Bobby and Lightening. I think you'd like Bobby." I smiled. "You just have to make sure your Uncle Emmett don't eat him."

"Daddy! Aunt Rah Rah is getting me a pony called Bobby!" Ness sqealed.

"Yay! I'm an aunt." I squealed.

"You have a niece and a nephew." Sam stated.

"Yay! I'm an aunt three times!" I continued. "Hey, Alice?"  
"Yeah?" Alice asked.  
"You were right. My clothes are dry in time." I finished.

"I told you." Alice replied.

"I know. I've got to finish packing. I'll see you lot tomorrow morning. Bye vampires, brothers. Say bye Dad." I said to dad.

"Bye Dad." Dad replied grinning.

"Very funny, old man." I chuckled and put the phone down and started packing ready for my new life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The flight from London to Seattle was very long and very, very boring so I slept for most of the time. Dad did the same. Although when the food came, I ate alot, I think the air hostesses thought I was high on drugs or something. When the flight was nearly over and we started descending to Seattle airport, I was vibrating excitement as was Dad. I had only brought one bag so we were out of the airport pretty quickly. I recognised Alice, Edward and Jasper standing next to my dream car, a Porshce 911 Turbo.

"Ali?" I said carefully while Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, Rah?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Please, please, please, let me drive your car! It's my dream car! Pretty please!" I whined until I suddenly felt a slight breeze from behind my head, indicating my loving father was shaking his hands, saying no. "It will make my life complete! You'll be my best friend in the whole wide world and dad you will stop doing that behind me!" I said sternly so he froze.

"I dunno..." Alice trailed off so I put my hand up to stop her and reached into my bag. I pulled out the newest and probably most expensive pair of high heels that I owned. Ali audibly gasped when she saw them.

"A couple free drives in your car for the holy grail of shoes?" I asked Ali. She screamed and launched herself at me, griping me tightly before throwing off the heels she had on and putting mine on while giving me the keys to her car. I grinned evily before jumping into the car.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Dad muttured under his breath.

"Everyone in?" I asked sweetly. "Buckle up Dad." He did so quickly while I revved the engine, this kitty could purr. As soon as Dad was done I launched the car forward going as fast as possible out of the airport. I followed the barked instructions from Jasper who was sat next to me and got onto the 101. It took nearly two hours to get to a place called Beaver where we had to stop at some traffic lights. The roads had been deserted until I heard the rumble of a very nice red and probably very fast car with none other than Jacob Black in the drivers seat and Emmett in the passengers seat. Edward sighed behind me while rolled down the window.

"Race?" Jacob called.

"You're gonna lose!" I called back revving the engine. "Who's is the car?"

"Rosalie's!" Emmett called back.

"She's gonna kill him." Jasper muttured.

"Ready?" Jake asked so I looked at the lights and revved the engine again hard.

"GO!" Emmett shouted and we both burst away from the lights. To be fair, we were pretty evenly matched as we raced nearer to Forks. About halfway down the highway Edward and Jasper called out.

"MOOSE!" As a moose with huge horns was stood on my side of the road. I was in front of the two boys so I pulled in front of them. They, unfortunately, didn't see the moose so as soon as I pulled infront of them, they went on the otherside and hit the moose, causing a bloody mess and a smashed window. I stopped the car and all of us got out and ran to them. Jacob had a small gash on his face and that was it. He looked frozen in place while Emmett looked like he was going to cry, I couldn't stop the giggle that came from me.

"Rah, y'all can laugh." Jasper stated. Me and Alice looked at eachother before bursting into peals of laughter, quickly followed by Ed and Jazz while Dad chuckled. It was too funny.

"I think someone should eat the moose, it's a waste of blood, really." I choked out while laughing.

"I will!" Alice called out before pulling the moose off of the car.

_Edward, give me your phone, please let me ring Rosalie!_ I thought to Edward who laughed harder before giving me his phone. I went to the phonebook and found Rosalie's number before ringing it.

"_Edward?_" Rosalie asked.

"It's Sarah." I replied.

"_What's wrong?_" Rosalie asked jumping to conclusions.

"Nothing's wrong for me, I just think you should check your garage for your car." I stated holding in laughter. I heard movement so I guessed she was running to the garage.

"_Where's my car?_" She snarled.

"Rosey, I'm sorry!" Emmett called out.

"I'm stood next to it's wreckage." I said lightly.

"_WRECKAGE!_" Rosalie screeched making the other's laugh. "_WHAT DID YOU DO, EMMETT MCARTHY CULLEN?_"

"I'm sorry, baby!" Emmett whined.

"If I were you, I'd ban him from sex however he's not the only person to black. Two words, Jacob and Black." I chuckled.

"_I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MUTT! BOTH OF YOU!_" Rosalie yelled.

"Hey, I take offence to mutt! I was just being responsible in letting you know and no matter what these two idiots say, it is not my fault. Now, I'm gonna pass you to your husband so you can yell at him." I said while skipping over to the other side of the car and giving him the phone while he glowered at me.

"I'm so sorry, Rosey but Jake was driving not me, he should have seen the moose and Sarah cut in front of us." Emmett whined.

"_YOU LET THE FLEE-RIDDEN MUTT DRIVE MY CAR! YOU ARE BANNED FROM SEX FOR A YEAR!_" Rosalie screeched again.

"Bummer." I stated, grinning at Em.

"No! Please, I'm sorry! Anything but that!" Emmett wailed.

"Come on, Jake, we'll run while these drive." I said happily to Jacob who nodded, I don't think he wanted to listen to Rosalie anymore. We said our good byes before taking off into the forrest. I pulled off my clothes and shoes leaving my underwear before I phased and chased after Jacob.

_I'm home._ I sighed mentally.

_We're happy to have you home, Rah._ Jacob replied.

_Thanks, Jake. Do you think anyone is awake?_

_I am! I'm at the Cullen's place._ Quil suddenly said.

_Hey big bro, think you can find me some clothes?_

_I'll get right to it._

_Thanks, Qu._ I replied before Quil phased.

_Qu?_ Jake asked.

_Yeah. I'm Rah, Embry's, Bry, Quil's, Qu and Samuel is Sam. And you're obviously Jake. I was wondering, Ness is three, right but she looks about ten. So, what's that about?_

_Well, she's a half vampire so she mature's faster. Bella had Ness when she was human and imprinted on her at birth. Bella was not so happy._ Jake laughed so I joined in.

_I can imagine._ I chuckled. _So, what happened with the Volturi?_

_They heard about Ness and thought she was an immortal child which is banned in the vampire world. They came to kill her but we gathered loads of vampire's and all the wolves and stood against them. Thankfully they left in peace but we were ready to fight._ Jacob growled in anger and the threat against his imprint.

_And now we're famous!_ I joked. Jake just rolled his eye's.

_We're here. Well, you just run straight forward and follow the vampire scent and you'll get to the house. I'm gonna go home and have a..._

_Dognap!_ I yelled.

_You're so funny._ Jake replied sarcastically. _I'll be their in the morning to see Ness. Later._

_See you in a few hours._ I said before we split up. The vampire scent was pretty potent so it was easy to follow. _You're just scared to face Rosalie, admit it._

_Yeah, right. Like I'm scared of Blondie._ Jake scoffed as I came up to the house.

_I didn't say you were scared of her. I said you were scared to face her._ I replied, mentally grinning while Jake rolled his eye's. Quil was stood in human form with some clothes.

"They belong to Rosalie, Edward said you looked a similar size." Quil said. I nodded my head before trotting off into the tree's.

_Night Jake. _I said smiling before I started to get nervous. I mean, I was meeting my brother for the first time in person.

_Night Rah._ Jake replied. _And don't be nervous to meet your brother's, they love you even though they never met you._

_Thanks Jake._ I smiled a little before phasing. I got dressed into a pair of flare jeans and a purple top, Rosalie had thankfully given me underwear. I slowly walked out of the tree's and saw Quil standing their, waiting for me. I bright smile graced Quil's lips before he ran at me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. He lifted me up and spun me around in the air while I giggled.

"You have mom's mahogany red hair hair." Quil stated.

"And my dad's hazel eye's." I finished.

"I'm so pissed off at mom for sending you away, I slept at Jake's last night." Quil told me.

"You can't be mad at her. Mum was upset when your dad died and my dad was her friend and they ended up getting drunk together, I was an accident, I understand that." I replied gently.

"She could have said you were my dad's child. Hell, she could have married Garth or something, she didn't have to send you away." Quil grumbled.

"But then I wouldn't have been rich." I joked. "Come on, I want to meet my new adopted family." Qu nodded and we went inside. Carlisle and Esme were waiting inside for us.

"Welcome to our home, Sarah." Carlisle greeted me, I noticed an english accent.

"It's nice to see a fellow englishman." I grinned at him making him chuckle. "And thank you for helping become a doctor, I may have downplayed it a bit but it really is my dream."

"It's really no problem, you can finish high school then be my intern. I've recently moved to the Olympic Medical Centre in Port Angeles which is far enough away to start again without lying about my age so we get to stay here for a few more years and next year Renesmee aging will have slowed down enough for her to start high school as a freshman while the other six go to college so it works out for everyone." Carlisle finished explaining.

"Still, I'm grateful." I said happily. Esme pulled me into a tight hug

"I'm happy to have another daughter." Esme smiled at me.

"Thank you, Esme. I've never really had a mum. And I probably need some new parents to actually scold me for swearing and shit, I mean, stuff." I grinned to myself.

"What about your previous adopted parents?" Esme asked me concerned.

"Considering they wanted me and my adopted brother, Nate, they weren't around a whole lot, William and Karen worked all the time, me and Nate had three nannies and a maid." I replied. "Where's Rosalie and Bella? I'm guessing Ness is asleep."

"Bella is at her cottage with Ness and Rosalie is upstairs destroying Emmett's games." Carlisle replied with a bemused look as a crash came from upstairs.

"Ooh, I'm gonna go help, if that's alright with you guys?" I asked nicely.

"Go right ahead, if you want some sleep, I've decorated Edward's old room for you and Quil there's a bed in the spare room for you." Esme smiled at us.

"Thank you, Esme." Me and Quil chorused before we raced upstairs leaving them laughing.

"Go get some sleep, Qu, I slept on the plane." I ordered Quil to which he nodded.

"Night little sis." Quil pulled me into a hug before going into a room which I guessed was the spare. I skipped to the door of the room that had the crashing coming from it and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Rosalie called before I heard her snap something. I walked in and saw loads of smashed games and the equally destroyed cases littered around the room which made me smirk. "You must be Sarah, hey."

"Call me Rah, Rosalie." I replied.

"Then call me Rose." Rosalie smiled gently.

"Want some help?" I asked and she smirked.

"You can start on the xbox pile." Rose ordered making me chuckle so I walked over to the pile before dumping them all on the bed and jumping on after them and set to work.

"I may have slightly exaggerated the damage to the car to get Em in more trouble." I told her grinning.

"Doesn't matter, he still let Dino drive my car." Rose replied. "How bad is the damage?"

"You'll need a new window and a new bonnett maybe a new bumper plus it will need a wash to get rid of the blood. I doubt the moose did any damage to the engine but me and Jake were racing so the tyre's might be a bit bald." I replied. "You could just make Em buy you a new car."

"That's a good idea." Rose chuckled. "I think I'm going to like you. So, are you interested in car's?"  
"I love driving cars and bikes but my previous adopted mother didn't think it was feminine enough for me to learn how to fix my own car beyond being able to change the tyre and checking the oil. She wasn't happy when I started martial arts or football so I made it up to her by learning languages, playing piano and doing ballet. I stopped ballet three years ago and opted for street dancing although Karen plus I learned how to play guitar and drums." I explained.

"Wow, you're talented. Edward can play piano, Emmett can play drums and Jasper plays guitar. Also, you don't smell that much like a wolf, it's barely their." Rose looked at me curiously.

"Actually, you vampire's don't smell that much. It's just smell's like sugar or something but you smell different to the other vampire's i met in England, they smelt really sickly sweet. Hey, can we keep the rockstar and rockband shit? It's the only game I play." I asked.

"Only if we hide all the stuff in your new room." Rose bargained.

"Deal." I replied as I finished with the games leaving only the three that I liked. Me and Rose carried the stuff into my new room, it was gorgeous. It smelled just painted, the walls were purple with an accent wall of black. Their was a fluffy black rug on the wooden flooring plus the kingsize bed in the middle of the room had black and purple covers that matched the pull down blinds on the three huge windows. Their was a huge flat screen T.V. with some beanbag chairs and a big stereo on the other side of the room not to mention a huge chandelier in the middle of the room plus two painted black doors that lead to a huge closet, where we hid the xbox and the games, and my own ensuit bathroom. This room suited me. I could imagine a few posters on the wall, a big shelf of cd's above the stereo plus maybe a set of drums in the corner with my guitar's.

"Are you all right?" Rose asked and I nodded slowly, still staring in awe at my new room.

"I didn't bring enough clothes to fill that closet." I squeaked making Rose chuckle.

"We can go shopping tomorrow, trust me, between me and Alice, we will fill that closet. Plus we can get you some cd's and dvd's and maybe a drum set if you want one. Emmett broke the last set. Actually, wait here a second." Rose ordered before running out of the room only to return seconds later with an acoustic guitar. "This is Jasper's old guitar, I'm sure he'd like you to have it."

"Thank you." I breathed taking the guitar. "Esme!" I called making her appear in my room.

"What can I do for you?" Esme asked. "Are you hungry?" I walked forward and pulled her into a hug.

"I adore this room." I breathed making Rose laugh and Esme smile brightly when I released her. "Although, I am a bit hungry. Plane food does nothing for a wolves appetite."

"What would you like?" Esme asked still smiling.

"Do you have any battered fish and chips?" I asked grinning.

"Yes we do." Esme replied before leaving the room.

"I'm going to leave you to get settled." Rose smiled at me before leaving also. I picked up the guitar and sat on the bed to tune the guitar. After I was done I had a go and playing one of my favourite songs called Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield.

"_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone"

I sang the song while strumming the chords without realising someone was listening in.

"You're really talented." I looked up to see Jasper stood at the door with my bag.

"Thanks. It was one of the first songs I learned to play fully on the guitar, I hope you don't mind, Jazz." I replied.

"Not at all. You gave Alice those shoes so I'm giving you my old guitar." Jasper smiled softly.

"Thank you." I said again, I was begining to really love this family.

"I hope that song doesn't have a hidden meaning behind it, Rah." Jasper said gently. I just shrugged my shoulder's

"A soul mate would be nice, I reckon I'll end up imprinting on someone some day, until then, I'm fine." I replied.

"ROSEY!" We suddenly heard Emmett shout. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"He's probably seen his room." I stated. Jazz raised an eyebrow. "I helped."

"SARAH!" Emmett yelled. He sounded upset. "Where's my Xbox? WHERE'S MY XBOX?" Em suddenly ran into my room. "Where's my Xbox Rah Rah?"

"I dunno. I was just told to destroy your games. I think Rose said something about hiding it in the woods." I said innocently. Em thanked me before running off while Jazz mouthed 'liar' to me. I smothered a giggle before pulling him into my closet and showing him where we'd hidden Emmett's Xbox. Jazz laughed quietly.

"Sarah! Your dinner's on the table!" Esme called up so I ran downstairs and dived into my food. "Your singing was beautiful, Sarah."  
"Thank you, Esme. This food is divine." I complimented.

"Thank you." Esme replied. "Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna finish this then pack." I smiled warmly at my new mum.

"Alright then." Esme smiled back before flitting out of the room. I ate my food quickly then put my plate in the dishwasher before going back up to my room and unpacked all my clothes into the closet. I decided to put the Xbox in my empty bag then hiding it in an empty draw. I chuckled to myself at the thought of Emmett running around the woods looking for something thats in my closet. I decided to have a shower then got re-dressed in one of my white summer dresses and some white flats. I then picked up the guitar and played another song.

"_I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore,  
And I know all the steps up to your door,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore._

Talk to the wind, talk to the sky,  
Talk to the man with the reasons why,  
And let me know what you find.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cause I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could stand up and sing you a song,  
But I don't wanna' have to go that far.  
And I, I've got you down,  
I know you by heart,  
And you don't even know where I start.

Talk to yourself, talk to the tears,  
Talk to the man who put you here,  
And don't wait for the sky to clear.

I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night to call your name.  
Oh, just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I've watched you so long,  
Screamed your name,  
I don't know what else I can say.

But I'll leave my window open,  
'Cus I'm too tired at night for all these games.  
Just know I'm right here hopin',  
That you'll come in with the rain.

I could go back to every laugh,  
But I don't wanna' go there anymore…" 

I smiled to myself before putting the guitar against the wall and returning to my bed falling fast asleep ontop of the comfy quilt, snuggling up to a fluffy purple pillow.

**A/N The songs are Soulmate by Natasha Beddingfield and Come in with the rain by Taylor Swift **

**C.C.L xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Turns out I found another chapter, so here you go :) ~C.C.L. x**

**Chapter 5 - Triple Imprinting**

I woke up to someone poking me which, is fair to say, VERY ANNOYING. I opened my eye's very slowly to see a very cute little girl with golden brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Ness!

"Hey, Ness." I smiled brightly at the gorgeous girl.

"Aunt Rah Rah." She called smiling back. I stood up and she jumped into my arms.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Do you know what time it is?" I asked her.

"Half past ten." She replied.

"And where is everyone else?" I continued.

"Grandpa is in the study, Grandma is in the garden, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice have gone shopping for you and everyone else is play wrestling even Sam, Jakey and Embry but Quil is in bed." Ness replied.

"Okay, how about you tell me about your party?" I asked her.

"We're gonna have loads of cake for all the wolves and I'll make sure you get loads too because you're a wolf now. Plus Nahuel and his brother and one of his sister's, they're half-vampire's too, might have some. Zafrina and her coven are coming as well as the Denali's. Grandpa Charlie can't come though, he has to work. We've never met Nahuel's sister and brother before, they're coming today and Jakey thinks one of the wolves might imprint on the sister." Ness said while I walked, carrying her, into the garden where everyone was.

"That sounds like fun, I can't wait for your party and I will get you a pony as soon as I can." I grinned at her.

"Pinkie Swear?" Ness asked holding out her little finger.

"Pinkie Swear." I promised hooking my little finger around hers.

"You really going to get her a pony?" Bella asked me.

"Of course. I had a pony when I was little and I didn't turn out so bad." I joked grinning, I then heard Emmett laughing. "Did you find your Xbox, Em?" He stopped laughing and looked at me.

"You know where it is!" Emmett accused.

"Of course I do. Me and Rose hid it." I said lying on the grass. It was a rare sunny day.

"You lied to me!" Emmett continued.

"I also saved it from being destroyed with the rest." I shot back.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Because I want it." I replied lightly. "You'll get bored of looking for it eventually because you wont find it then I'll use it."

"Where is it, Rah Rah?" Em whined.

"You really want to know?" I asked him grinning and he nodded. "England."

"England?" Em barked.

"Well, on it's way their by now. It's in a brown box on it's way to England. It was a good idea for me." I chuckled while Jazz looked at me amused.

"Your idea." Em whispered.

"Sam, Embry, protect your little sister." I ordered grinning just before he launched himself towards me, only to be caught by my brothers.

"This is awesome." Jake laughed watching the boys.

"Hey Jake, should we show him how it's done?" I asked him sweetly as all the blood drained from his face. "Not scared, are you, Jakey?" I stood up and tied up my hair.

"No!" Jake growled making me smirk.

"This is gonna be so much fun. I wont have coach having a go at me for illegal moves and you can heal." I chuckled to myself. "Are you gonna stop now, Emmett?" I asked Em and he just glowered at me. "Emmett, I was joking about England. Go check my closet, it's inside the bag I brought with me just don't tell Rose I told you, okay?"

"Thanks Rah." Em grinned and kissed my cheek before running into the house.

"And how come my brother's have yet to greet me?" I asked them. They looked at eachother before running to me and hugging me fiercely. I noticed that the three of us had dad's eye's.

"We're glad to have you home finally." Sam said.

"We love you, little sister." Embry continued. "All three of us."

"I love you guys too." I smiled at them

"I've called a meeting with the elder. All the wolves will be their, too. Dad can't go but your mum is an elder so she will be." Sam explained. "None of the elder's know of you yet only the wolves. You'll also be announced as the Beta and someday Alpha." My eye's bugged. Me? Alpha? Awesome!

"I understand. Now, as future Alpha, I'm going to kick the other Alpha's arse for fun." I grinned at him before turning to Jacob. We got into our fighting stances but I waited for him to charge which he did. I jumped to the right out of his way before punching him in the gut and spinning him onto the floor then karate chopping his neck, knocking him unconcious. The karate chop is my signiture finishing move. I stood up and looked at the others. "So, that was, what? Ten seconds? I think that was my quickest win ever." I said smugly.

"How long is he gonna be like that?" Bella asked as I layed back down on the floor to sun bathe.

"Well, for humans, it's about three to five hours. I reckon for that one, about half an hour." I replied.

"Okay, then." Bella chuckled and went to play with Ness.

"What time is the meeting?" I asked Sam.

"Midday. I'll come pick you up. I have to get going." Sam replied.

"Later, Sam." I nodded and he walked to his car then drove off.

"Food's on the table, Sarah." Esme called.

"Thanks Esme." I replied before I skipped inside and ate the feast. About an hour later I heard Alice's Porshce come up the driveway then seconds later they were dragging me upstairs with about a hundred bags and two big boxes.

"We got you a new cellphone, it has all our number plus the wolves and your dad. Nigel sent you a message while you were asleep so his number is saved, too." Alice beemed at me.

"Thanks, Ali but what are in the boxes?" I asked.

"A drum set and an electric guitar." Rose grinned at me. I screamed and threw myself at them hugging them fiercely.

"You are the best sisters a girl could ask for." I stated while I put my new cd's on the shelf before putting together the drum kit.

"Yes, yes, we know, now, let's get to the clothes." Ali stated and threw a bunch of my new clothes at me. I tried on hundreds on different outfits to see how they looked. The girl's had got me loads of bags and shoes but another box suprised me. I opened it to see a bike helmet, I looked up at them confused.

"Jasper has a bike in the garage, he'll let you borrow it." Rose smiled.

"Awesome. I have the elder meeting at midday, I think I'll go on the bike and wear the black skinnys, a top and the leather jacket with some boots. What do you think?" I asked them.

"Total rock chick." Alice complimented while Rose agreed. I got dressed quickly before looking at myself in the mirror, I looked awesome.

"Sarah, your brother's are here." Esme called up. I nodded becoming very nervous, I was now meeting my mother who didn't want me and the tribal elders. Alice passed me the keys and my new helmet while I got my old lisence and phone in my bag along with some other things then ran downstairs.

"I'm going to follow you on the bike." I told Sam as I got downstairs. He nodded then he, Jake, the newly awaken Quil and Embry climbed into his car while I got on the bike. The ride was quiet and only took about twenty minutes to get to Sam's house where the elder's and the wolves were already their.

"Wait out here while I explain what's going on." Sam ordered before the boys walked inside. I pulled off my helmet and jacket before pulling out a pack of cigs from my bag, at least now I can't get cancer and it was brilliant for the nerves. To be honest, I need Jasper. When I was done, Sam whispered my name and I walked inside.

"This is the new wolf." Sam announced.

"What is your name, my child?" One of the older men asked me.

"Sarah Jayne Lily Autumn Uley." I replied politely. A woman with similar hair to mine gasped. I turned to her and smirked. "Hello mother."

"Ruby is your mother?" A man asked who looked similar to Jake, I simply nodded. "What have you done, sister?" Ruby's eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"I had... I had no... idea she would become... I didn't know. She was not near the cold ones... how?" Ruby stuttured. The room looked at me.

"Four cold one's happened across my garden and they scent caused me to change, reuniting me with my brothers." I replied.

"What happened to the cold one's?" A second woman asked.

"They'll be visiting the Cullen's in a few days to change their diet, I befriended them." I simply said.

"That's not all she did." Paul muttured under his breath. Me and Leah smacked him upside the head.

"Where's Garth?" Ruby asked me.

"Sam's place. He came back with me, don't worry, he didn't abandon me." I said dryly. The old man wheeled forward and opened his arms to me.

"Welcome home, Granddaughter." He said. I bent down and carefully hugged him, I didn't really want to hurt him. I buried my head in his hair, he smelled like the ocean. "Ruby is like a daughter to me, I am Old Quil but I wish you to call me grandfather. This is Billy Black, your uncle and the chief of our tribe."

"Welcome, Sarah." Billy said smiling. I smiled back at him before turning to Jacob and punching him in his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jake asked me scowling.

"You're my cousin and you didn't tell me." I pouted at him.

"It never came up" Jake shrugged. I rolled my eye's before turning back to the elder's.

"And this is my daughter, Sue Clearwater." Grandfather finished.

"Welcome to your home." Sue said nicely. "Are you staying at Sam's house with your father?"

"No. I'm at the Cullen's place. Carlisle and Esme are adopting me and I would prefer to stay with them." I replied. Ruby looked like she was about to argue but was silenced by Old Quil.

"It is your choice." He simply said.

"I would like to announce something." Sam said abruptly.

"Go on, Samuel." Billy said.

"I am going to stop phasing so I can age with my wife. Jared is doing the same. Sarah will be taking my place as Alpha in my pack. She has blood from two of the old pack so she has more right." Sam finished his speech.

"Are you willing to become alpha, Sarah?" Billy asked me.

"Yes. Although, I would like to know why their are two seperate packs." I said politely.

"Sam was the oldest when he became a wolf so he automatically became the alpha although Jacob was the rightful alpha, he didn't wish to become alpha until they disagreed on something and refused to do it, creating the second pack. The Clearwater's were soon to follow then your brother and Embry." Billy explained.

"Embry is also my brother, Garth is his father as he is mine and Sam's." I corrected him before continuing. "And both packs still do the same thing, right? We protect our lands from threats, right?"

"Where are you going with this, Rah?" Jake asked and I turned to look at him.

"We go back to one pack but have an alpha male and an alpha female, me and you. It's how normal wolf packs work, the wolves answer to both the alpha's." I smiled at Jake. He looked in though for a minute before replying.

"It's how it should be, it's a good idea." Jake finally said.

"Thanks, they've been known to happen." I grinned at him. The elder's were watching our exchange in awe.

"And the packs are alright with this?" Old Quil asked and their was a general murmur of agreement. "Alright then, you will all answer to both Sarah and Jacob, I believe, since the alpha's have decided, that you will all be able to hear eachother again."

"I will call this meeting to an end, go in peace." Billy finished. Everyone started filing out of the house, Quil and Leah had to patrol leaving me, Paul, Jake, Embry and Sam.

"You coming?" Jake asked.

"I'll be up home later, I want to meet my neice and nephew plus my sister-in-law." I grinned at Jake.

"I'll give you a lift up after I drop you off, Jake." Paul said before they both left and Emily, Dad and the kids were allowed to come downstairs. I spent nearly three hours getting to know Emily and the kids while Sam and Embry got to know their father, it was a pleasant way to spend the afternoon until some wrang my phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"_Rah! You'll never guess what's just happened!_" Jake exclaimed.

"I'm sure I wont, go on, tell me, Jake." I replied bored.

"_Leah Imprinted!_" Jake yelled.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

"_Yeah! She imprinted on a half-vampire, Nahuel's brother! They just arrived and Leah looked at his eye's once and bang! Imprint!_" Jake laughed.

"W-o-w." I said slowly. "I'm on my way and I think Embry is too." I said looking at Embry who nodded.

"_Alright, I'll see you soon._" Jake replied and I put the phone down.

"Come on, big brother. Later Sam, Em, Dad, kids." I called out to the others as me and Embry went outside to the bike.

"Shouldn't I be..." Embry started saying.

"In your dreams." I sang while climbing onto the bike. Embry was quick to follow me before we set off, racing up to Forks, I couldn't wait to meet the half-vamp that had captured our little Lea's heart. Once we arrived we walked to the back garden where most of the Cullen's, the three half-vamp's, Jake, Quil and Leah were. I wrapped my arms around her when I got to her, you could tell she was really, really happy."So, what are your names?" I asked the half-vamps.

"My name is Zander and this is my brother Nahuel and sister, Rumay." Leah's imprint replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three." I smiled before I looked at Nahuel and my grin dropped. Suddenly, it felt like a hundred cable's connected me to Nahuel and he was the most important thing in the world to me. "Oh my God." I whispered softly in shock. I'd just imprinted on Nahuel.

"Did you just...?" Lea asked grinning and I nodded.

"You imprinted too!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well done captain obvious." I scoffed.

"She's not the only one." Edward stated. My head whiped to Edward who was looking at Embry who was staring at Rumay in awe.

"Oh, man! This is too much! I'm telling Sam!" Jake said laughing before pulling out his phone and walking off. I turned to look at Edward.

_Edward! What are we going to do, now? I was only just made Alpha Female today, I'm in way over my head._ I thought desperately to Edward.

_Calm, mi amor._ A male voice said in my head that calmed me down.

_Nahuel?_ I asked.

_The one and only._ He replied grinning at me.

_How?_ I asked thoroughly confused.

_I'm a mind reader, not as good as Edward though. I can concentrate on one person and hear their thoughts plus push my own thoughts back._ Nahuel explained.

_Another mind reader._ I mused grinning.

"Another?" Nahuel asked with a raised eye brow.

"Let's not go into that." I replied grinning.

_Okay then. _He said.

_Do your brother and sister have any power's?_ I asked.

_Rumay is a siren. She sends off a frequency that will make the target or target's come to her. Zander can numb any pain which can be pretty useful._ Nahuel replied.

_Wow. You know, I like talking like this, it's a private conversation._ I thought cheerfully.

_Yes, it is. Except for Edward._ Nahuel chuckled.

_The three of you have the same eye's, a rich teak colour, they're beautiful. Me and 2 of my brother's are the same. We all have hazel eye's. _I said randomly looking at his eye's.

_Eye's are the window to your soul. Your eye's are beautiful, also, they have a mischevous twinkle in them._ He replied practically making my heart sigh. _Who are your brother's?_

_Embry has imprinted on your sister, Quil and Sam. Me, Em and Sam have the same father but different mother's while Quil and I share Ruby, our mother._ I replied.

_You don't get on with your mother._ Nahuel stated.

_I doubt I will. I met her for the first time a few hours ago. She put me up for adoption when I was a baby and I ended up with a couple in England. I hated them. Plus she made my dad leave Sam and Embry to stay with me in England. I phased for the first time a few day's ago and got to America this morning._ I replied dryly.

_Are you going to give her a chance?_ Nahuel asked.

_I might do. For Quil. I don't want her as a mother though, Esme is already more of a mother than I've ever had._ I said softly. _Anyway, I'm 16. I may regret asking this but how old are you?_

_Physically, I'm 17 but I am 158 years old. What's your full name? I'm only Nahuel. My aunt couldn't remember our last name and none of us have taken our father's last name._ Nahuel explained.

_My full name now is Sarah Jayne Lily Autumn Ateara-Uley-Cullen but I prefer to be called Rah. I'm being adopted by the Cullen's to get into high school. How many siblings do you have?_ I asked curious.

_I have 3 sisters and my brother. I'm the second oldest, Zander is third and Rumay is fourth. The youngest is Laurel and the oldest is Opal. We all have the same dad and all his eye's._ Nahuel thought to me.

_Do you know what Imprinting is?_ I blurted out mentally.

_Yes. I was told about it when I was here two years ago because of the Volturi, with my aunt. It's love at first sight. I am your imprint, you are my mate. We are soulmates. It will hurt to be apart and I wont be doing that on purpose. My brother and sister feel the same about Embry and Leah. I'll stay with you, Rah._ Nahuel finished his speech leaving me beeming with happiness.

_That was a pretty romantic speech._ I teased him.

_Thank you, it was ment to be._ Nahuel replied.

_Where's your Aunt?_ I asked him.

_She fell in love with Joham, my father when we happened across him last year. She stayed with him while us three went off and Laurel and Opal stayed too. The Volturi found them about a month later and killed Joham and Hulien and now Laurel and Opal are with the Volturi._ He said sadly.

_That's horrible, I'm so sorry._ I replied gently. _I think people are starting to wonder why we are in dead silence._

_Yeah but the other four are as well. Come on a date with me. Tonight._ Nahuel asked me which made me thrilled.

_I'd love to._ I grinned at him.

"Movies?" He asked out loud.

"Okay." I replied before turning to Leah and Embry who had not said anything during my mental conversation. "Alright now I'm gonna make my first Alpha order. I order you to get to know your imprints as long as said imprints are okay with it instead of said wolves being idiots and gawking at their imprints."

"Well said." Zander commented while Leah blushed. "She's a keeper."

"Like you weren't doing the same." Lea muttured making Nahuel chuckle.

"Ah but I wasn't. I was talking to my imprint, getting to know him." I grinned at Leah.

"We would have heard you." Embry scoffed.

"Are you sure about that, dear brother? Or were you simply staring at the beauty of your siren imprint." I shot back. "Am I right, Rumay?" She merely nodded smiling brightly.

"But you didn't speak." Quil said confused.

"Fine, you got me. We were talking mentally. Nahuel is a mind reader who can also push his thoughts back." I said lightly.

"Another mind reader." Leah chuckled.

"And now you've got yourself a vampire. Albeit, a half vamp, it might not be as good." I grinned at the blushing Leah.

"I don't want to listen to this." Embry muttured.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for a 've had your order's. Scram. Get to know your imprints. Ali, Rose, you coming?" I asked and the two girls nodded vigorously before the three of us went inside to my room.


	6. Important Message

**Anyone who knows me knows I dislike Authors Notes but this message needs to be sent out! Please read below, it may save hundreds of stories on FF . net!**

Ever since it was opened, ff. net had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, FF. net has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

fanfiction .net has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FF .net!

Why can't Fanfiction make an MA rating for writers to use that has the above said age restriction? **I am urging all my readers to please sign the petition - the link is on profile - and fight for all your favorite stories that have been deleted!**

-Cadence Callula Larama

**P.S. I should have a chapter of the Golden Quartet up before Friday I hope, thank you for reading.**


End file.
